Lilo & Stitch: The Senior Novelization
by Some Guy Named LH
Summary: A novelization of the heartwarming movie.
1. How To & The Trial M

Hello again folks. LH here. I suppose you just clicked on by here to see what I cooked up. This is a novelization of the AA™* nominated film Lilo & Stitch.  
  
The main reason I'm doing this is because a lot of the L&S writers have only seen the series and have based their fics off of it. The movie was released to theatres on June 21st 2002 and came out on VHS/DVD on December 3rd 2002 and really shows how Stormcoast Pictures** brought an amazing story to the big screen. I know another person is working on a novelisation at the moment.  
  
How to use this novelization:  
  
Footnotes: Are marked with a * or † and can be read at the end of the chapter.  
  
Movie Scenes: Marked after a chapter name with an M. This means that this chapter includes scenes from the actual film.  
  
Added Scenes: Marked after a chapter name with an A. This means that this chapter includes scenes added by myself as to freshen the story a bit.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LH  
  
Footnotes:  
  
* Academy Awards, not the British road cover company AA. :P  
  
** Incase you don't know, Stormcoast Pictures is the company Chris and Dean founded shortly after L&S hit theatres.  
  
Lilo & Stitch: The Senior Novelization  
  
By LH  
  
Chapter 1: The Trial  
  
Today would show the many people of the United Galactic Federation that somebody had done horribly wrong...VERY wrong. For today, about 10,000 governmental people sat across a large, 100 ft wall while another 10,000 sat on an identical wall oposite. All the people had different looks. Some were big, some were small. Some were robots, some were organic. Some of them walked on two legs, some on four or more. Each one of them governed their own planet, their own race of aliens.  
  
Between the two ends of the walls was a platform, held up by two patruding beams. A smaller, floating platform was a few metres in front of it. Standing on the smaller platform was a creature, who had four eyes,(the two at the front for seeing and the two at the back for mainly gestures) pinkish skin on the front of his body and purple at the back, had small, floppy ears and wore a lab coat (which barely fit his fat body). Underneath this, he wore a brown vest (which only covered a quarter of his chest) and green pants.  
  
On the larger platform was another alien, about 20 ft tall. His face made him look like a shark or orca whale. He had two blue pupil less eyes, no nose, and had a very stern look on his face. He looked like he had a billion workouts, as shown by his arm muscles. He wore a black jump suit, with red strips at the ends. It clinged to him very tightly, exposing the ridges of his chest muscles He wore nothing on his feet, which were very elephant like. And on his arms were two black arm ornaments, with somewhat fins patruding out of them. The male species of the Oceanar* race were incredibly strong, and cloud lift ten times that of a normal human**. To prevent Oceanar's from destroying building's of a smaller race, the UGF put down a law that if male Oceanar's were to leave their home planet of Ocio, they must wear these arm ornaments to decrease their strength.  
  
In the dimly lit hall, a small beam of light suddenly beamed down on the larger platform. A tall figure walked into it.*** This tall figure was the Grand Concilwoman, owner of ALL of the UGF. The military, the economy, the planets, all of it. She was thin and didn't have a single hair on her bald head. She wore a long black cape, with two antler-like horns coming out of the top. She spoke in a stern, 60-year old's voice. Several other aliens were beside her.  
  
"Read the charges." She said lowdly. The Oceanar beside her started to speak, reading a small, blue card in his hand so small that it was only just larger that than one of his three fingers. "Doctor Jumba Jookiba," he said to the 4-eyed thing in front of him, "lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries. You stand before this council, ACCUSED, of illegal...genetic...experimentation."  
  
Suddenly, everyone (including the 20,000 concil members) heard a clanking sound from behind the walls as a large container started to inch slowly forward towards Jumba. "How do you plead?" the Grand Concilwoman spoke. Jumba started to speak in a heavy Russian accent. "Not guilty!" he said, crossing his arms. "My experements are only theretical and completly within legal boundries." He continued, unfolding his arms as he said this. The large container started to unclasp the thing it was holding.  
  
"We believe you actcualy created somthing." spoke the GC (Grand Concilwoman), leaning ever so slightly closer. The other aliens beside her did the same. "Created something?" said Jumba, "Ha! But that would be irrisponsible and unethical." The container was now lowering onto a smaller platform that had appeared beside Jumba. "I would never, EVER-" Jumba started, but he was interupted by a popping noise to the left of him which startled everyone. The container had opened the thing it was carrying onto the platform. "-make more than one?" He finished.  
  
The thing that was inside the glass dome (which was from the container) had blue fur, four arms, two legs and feet, two black pupiless eyes and was wearing a red jumpsuit. Two antennae came from the top of its head and had three thick, long, sharp spines coming out of its back. It suddenly ducked down, giving a quick grunt. Then it made a couple of barks, exposing its yellowish teeth. A few of the council members looked bewildered. After more barking, the thing ducked backwards and, in an attempt to topple the dome over, dashed to the other side of the dome and headbutted it, falling on it back as he did so. The dome almost toppled over, but then went back to its original position. Some of the concil members gasped, some cowered in fear, thinking that the thing would suddenly break out of the dome and attack them. Some just stared more sternly at it.  
  
"What is that...monstrosity?!" the large, muscled, orca-like alien responded, full of hate at the creature before him. "MONSTROSITY!?!" Jumba shouted in defence while the creature beside him searched franticly for a way out from the top, "What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it: Experement six-two-six." 626 continued to look for a way out as Jumba continued, "He is bulletproof, fireproof and can think   
  
faster than supercomputer.† It can see in the dark, and move objects 3000 times his size! His only instinght: to destroy everything he TOUCHES!" He gave out an enormus non-evil laugh and accendently toppled back onto his platform. "So it is a monster?" the GC said, trying her best not to jump to conclusions. "Eh, just a little one." Jumba said in failed defence.  
  
"It is an afront to nature, it must be DESTROYED!" the orca creature shouted, powding his fist onto the table. "Calm yourself Captain Gantu," said the GC to the orca creature, "Perhaps it can be reasoned with." She turned to the thing in question. "Experement six-two-six." She said to him as he contiued to look for a way out, "Give us some sign if you understand any of this. Show us that there is something inside you that is GOOD." 626 turned around and, as if what he was about to do something that was good, cleared his throat. All the concil members inched closer, waiting to hear his responce. 626 opened his mouth, looking cringed as he did, "Meega, na la QUEESTA!" he spoke out. At the very moment he finished every single person (exept Jumba and 626) went into an uproar. They gasped and looked descusted. Some even vomited! "So....naughty!" the GC spat out. 626 gave out a cackling laugh and started to bash franticly and his glass prison.  
  
"I didn't teach him that." Jumba said in defence now standing again, but Gantu and the GC had had enough of this. "Place that IDIOT scientist under arrest!" boomed Gantu. A glass dome simerlar to 626's appeared around Jumba's own platform. "I prefer to be called...EVIL GENIOUS!" Jumba said as his glass comfinment scroaled downwards to the floor below. "And as for that abomination," the GC said as she saw 626 slobber the glass dome with his long tounge.†† "It is the flawed product of a deranged mind." 626 moved his spit on the glass with his nose, destorting the image. "It has no place amoung us." continued the GC. "Captain Gantu, take him away." she said as she walked away from the light and back into the main UGF building. "With pleasure." Gantu said, cracking his kunckles his he said this.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
* Gantu's race, which I made up myself. ^_^  
  
** Not a bodybuilder, just an average human.  
  
*** The GC is only about as tall as the average height of everyone else.  
  
† It's just the way Jumba speaks, you know.  
  
†† There was a hidden Mickey in the when he did the spit. 


	2. Escape A M

AN: O.K., so I didn't put up this notice in the last chapter.   
  
Lilo & Stitch is ©2002-2004 Walt Disney Pictures/Stormcoast Pictures. Which in English means: I don't own them. :P  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Escape  
  
Gantu started to walk slowly to the container 626 was in. He picked it up, and gave it to a couple of dinosuar like guards who had black visiors. They ran outside the court hall, through the many corridors of the main ship. As they were bringing him to Gantu's own ship, the Durigun, one of the gaurds pressed down on the glass dome in which 626 was in. He was still scratching at the dome, trying to find a way out and attack them. But when the guard pressed down on the glass prison, the bottom of the dome suddenly yanked him down and the glass part of the dome dissappeared. 626 thought that he was about to be freed, but he was wrong. The yanking stopped halfway through the bottom of the dome, leaving only his head visible.  
  
The two guards ran into a large room, with 626 still yapping in a attempt to bite them in some way. They ran onto a platform which lifted them up then the two guards lifted the container with 626 in and placed it into the top of the celing. Four metal bars held the thing in place. Suddenly, one of the gaurds came out with a stick with an egg shape at the end of it. The egg shape opened up to reveil a syringe, with a sharp barb at the end. 626 gave a low growl, then started barking at the thing. The guard was stumbled, but not scared and eventuly the guard managed to thrust the siringe into the left side of 626's head. 626 gave a small grumble at the small pain he was having as pink blood started to spray into the syringe.  
  
After the syringe was about three-quarters full the guard pulled it out of 626's head. 626 gave another sharp yap at the pain from its removal. The guard handed the stick with the syringe down to a small, hammerhead like alien, dressed in a commanders uniform (with hat inclued). He took the syringe off of the stick and placed it into a container on top of a large cannon. The syringe's contents slowly drained into the cannon as it came to life. The two cannons itemeditly amed its guns at 626, the captive. Gantu walked over to the targeted captive.  
  
"Uncofortable? Aww...." For a moment it looked like Gantu was going to free him, but no. "...Good! The concil has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So relax, enjoy the trip..." he was sucking up to him again, "...and DON'T get any ideas! These guns are locked to your genetic signature, they won't shoot anyone but you..." He pointed one of his three nail less fingers at 626 but at that very moment 626 drove his canial teeth into that very finger. "OW!" Gantu wailed, he drawed his lazer gun and drove it up 626's container. "Why you-" he was interupted by the hammerhead commander clearing his throut. Gantu looked down at him, the hammerhead commander was only just larger than one of Gantu's three, large, elephant-like toenails. "May I remind the captain that he is on duty?" the commander asked. Gantu groned and moved the gun off of 626's head then walked out of the prison room and into the corridor behind him. "Secure the cell!" shouted Gantu as he went. "Aye, aye, captain." responded the hammerhead commander as the door closed infront of him. Gantu continued to walk until he reached the main cockpit. The onboard computer notified the two crew members infront of him. "Captain on deck." it said. Gantu walked to the main chair and spoke "All ahead full." He sat down on the chair and pointed his bitten finger at the two crew members, "Gah, does this..uh..look infected to you?".  
  
The ship blasted off, surounded by about 200 police crusers. Back at the prison bay 626 ajusted his head to the right, the cannons followed. Then he quickly moved his head to the left, the cannons still followed. He gave a quick glance at the two cannons then ajusted he ears a bit, the cannons followed them too. He let out a nice coo, then opened his mouth, extended his long tounge, and a thick trail of green spit started to dangle from the tip of it. The cannons followed the spit then 626 let the spit go back into his mouth. He was delighted at the thought that the spit was making the cannons follow it! He continued to let the spit dangle and slurping it up again. In front of him, the commander was playing cards (with himself) when he noticed the spit game 626 was playing. "Quiet, you." the commander said in a grumpy way. 626 gave a low growl, let some spit form in his mouth, and spat at the floor, just behind the commander. The guns fired at the spit, vaporizing it and leaving a big hole where the guns had shot.  
  
This alerted the two crew members. "Gun fire in the cell bay!" said the female crew member. "Open the channel." commanded Gantu, he started to speak over the intercom in the cell bay, the hammerhead commander cowering to the cells door. "Whats going on down there?" Gantu said, "Respond!" 626 gave a chuckle and fired more spit, this time hitting the commanders hat. The commander ducked and ran off, leaving his hat behind.* The cannons fired...  
  
...right at the door, destroying it. Alerts blared over in the cockpit. "He's loose on Deck C!" shouted the female crew member. "Red alert! Seal of the deck!" shouted Gantu. Back at the cell bay 626 managed to break free from the ciucular prison. The cannons were ready to fire, but 626 was too smart for them, he picked up the two sides of the broken circle and, using them as sheilds, deflected the shots while dodging back and forth into Deck C. Once he was in the corridor, he saw to the right of him the door to Deck B closing. Using his strenth, 626 ran over to it and lifted up the barging wall with just two hands. "Sucurity! Coverge on door 7! Deck all authorized! Fire on sight!" shouted Gantu over the intercom. Ten guards ran to 626's location. 626 managed to throw the door over himself and over to the other side. The guards saw 626, "There he is!" and started to fire at him. 626 backed to a wall then saw a small air vent, just big enough for him to crawl through. He pulled off the cover and squezed himself in as one of the guards tryed to fire through the air vent, no luck for the guard.  
  
"Sacurity to Bridge, hes in the ventilation system!" spoke one of the guards. Gantu and the crew members looked up to the ventilation shaft above them. Gantu could hear the clacking of 626's claws on the metal of the shaft. Gantu pulled out his blaster, and fired several times at differant parts of the shaft. "He's heading for the power-!" Gantu said, but he was cut short as all the lights went down. "-grid." he finished. A shaking of the ship desturbed them. "What was that?" asked Gantu. "I...don't think he's on the ship anymore." said the male crew member. "Confirmed! He taken a police cruser!" shouted the female one.  
  
All three of them looked into the vast emptyness of space, just in time to see a small, red spaceship pass by. Inside it...was 626 and the alarm** was blazing of as he stole it. "Yeah, he took the red one." said the male crew member in a slurred tome. In the stolen police cruser, 626 was blaring with the horn and thought this was a joy ride as he screamed with joy. Suddeny he saw a few lazer blasts pass by his cockpit. Thinking this was some form of road rage, 626 shouted at the other blue police crusers. So began a long chase, with 626 out in front and the police hot on his ball-shaped tail, firing green lazer blasts at his red cruser. First they took a long curve to the left, then they went stright ahead. 626 was getting annoyed, so he thrusted all four of his arms forward at the control stick that powered the the ship. He thrusted at it so hard, that the whole cruser he was in flipped over but he managed to gain control of the ship.  
  
626 found the button that turned on the power cannons and fired his own green blasts at the other police crusers, turning around first. The blasts simply bounced right off of the crusers. He suddenly looked over the console***, just in time to see a blue cruser smash and explode directly at him. The impact ripped off the cannon and set part of his cruser on fire. The police, thinking they hadwon this battle, closed in on him. "Thats it! We got 'em! We got 'em!"said one of the policealiens to the others. Back in his own partly destroyed ship, 626 noticed a hyperdrive initionator. "Ha, ha! Noosh noggie bay!" he said triumphantly as he smashed the glass, pulled the long leaver out and gave out a cackling laugh. "Hyperdrive activated, system charging." said the onboard computer. Back at Gantu's cockpit, more worries arose. "He's engaged the H-Drive!"said the female crew member. The problem was was that the guidence system had been ripped off in the collision and it was causing problems. "WARNING, GUIDENCE IS NOT FUCTIONAL." spoke the onboard computer to 626, but it was now or never for him and he had to take that risk. He twirled the handle into place. "Persuit Cmmander, that crazy trog is about to make a jump!" shouted Gantu back in his own cockpit.  
  
The police had no choice but to turn back, "Break formation! Clear that ship!" said the commander. Back at 626's own ship he ignored the computers next responce. "NAVIGATION FAILURE, DO NOT ENGAGE HYPER-" Too late, 626 had slammed down on the hyperdrive, chuckling as he did so. The whole of 626's ship blazed past at the speed of sound into the vast darkness, sending off a massive EMP**** as it did. Unfoutunatly, the Durigun was right in this EMP and fryed everything electronic. Gantu slumped into his chair and slamed his arm onto his chair. He gave out an angry sigh, "Get me Galatic Control." he said, groaning.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
*In the film, after the cannons fire, hes nowhere to be seen. Some say he fell in the hole.  
  
**It sounded like a Earth car alarm.  
  
***It sounds like hes playing a video game, isn't it? But no.  
  
****Electromangnectic Pulse, like in the Matrix. :P 


End file.
